


Like A Racehorse

by ezraisangry



Series: What About Your Parents? [2]
Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Gen, Pressure, Strict Diet, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezraisangry/pseuds/ezraisangry
Summary: Andrew Clark isn't a winner because he wants to be. He's a winner because he's got the strength and speed... kind of a like a racehorse. A racehorse's who's jockey won't accept defeat.Part 2 of 5 in the "What About Your Parents?" series
Series: What About Your Parents? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073090
Kudos: 9





	Like A Racehorse

**Author's Note:**

> check tags for CWs

"Make sure you finish your dinner" Andrew's father reminded, setting his own empty plate in the sink.

Andrew just nodded, attempting to scarf down everything he was given. He had to keep himself in the correct weight class, but that was easier said than done.

"You been training extra?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Good. You got a match this weekend, and I swear to God if you lose..."

"I know, I know. No losers in the Clark family" Andy quoted the phrase his father had practically forced down his throat every since he could remember. Even in elementary school, even in the recreational little league games, his father made it clear.

No losers in the Clark family. 

"I didn't raise a loser" he nodded in agreement, his pride sickening. He seemed too proud that Andy was holding the same ideals for himself. 

"I know, Dad" Andy sighed, tired of hearing the same things "I'll try, 'kay?"

"No, you will win. You do it, you don't try" his father's eyes narrowed, using a Star Wars reference almost unknowingly. Andy, however, noticed, and couldn't help but snicker a bit.

"Is it funny to you or something? You think it's all a joke?"

"No, no" he quickly shook his head, clearing his throat. 

"Good. Because you winning is important. You don't want to go around having everyone think you're nothing, do you?"

"No" Andy answered again, this time softer. 

Andy didn't want to be seen as a loser. It wasn't so much about what other people thought though - it was how he felt about himself. All those years of pressure caused him nothing but low self-esteem and unrealistic expectations. Because damn it, he was Andrew Clark. He was a winner. 

"Good" the man fell silent as he started putting some dishes away.

The younger Clark ate quietly, but soon zoned out. He knew he was good at wrestling, but that didn't guarantee victory. If he lost this weekend, he'd get shit for way too long. Winning was never rewarded in the Clark household - it was expected. No praise given. That lack of acknowledgement made it hard for Andy to believe he was as good as his coach would tell him.

"Andy" he dad snapped "Hey, hey, get out of la-la-land. Finish your dinner"

"Wh - sorry" Andrew murmured, turning back to his plate. 

"You need to get back on top of your game. Keep falling behind on simple things like eating, and you're screwed. You're gonna seem weak. Get it together"

"Yeah, sorry... got distracted"

His dad sighed before leaving Andy alone to finish eating. But his mind wandered yet again. He wasn't weak, was he? 

It certainly felt like it.

Eventually, he cleared his plate, sighing as he got up and place it in the sink. He was exhausted, muscles sore from all the extra training he'd been doing. He just needed a break, needed some rest. No way in hell his dad would allow that.

One more run around the block, and then he could sleep.


End file.
